1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a regulator first stage for underwater diving.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Underwater diving regulators are now frequently used with inflated vests and automatic vest inflators which are connected to the regulator first stage.
At the present time, it is necessary for the hose which connects the vest inflator to the regulator to bend around the neck or back of the diver and connect over the right shoulder of the diver. This requires a fairly long piece of hose which is awkward and which may get in the way of the diver or may possibly become entangled in use.
The vest inflator is presently connected to a low pressure port which has no restriction as to its rate of flow and which may accordingly cause the vest to be inflated too rapidly. Such excessively rapid inflation may cause too rapid ascension of the diver or may have to be compensated by deflating the vest to remove over-inflation.